Moments on the Enterprise
by Kage kioku aji tenshi
Summary: Jim can't hold a grudge so his nineteen year old his son holds it for him. This is the last of My Jim's Baby verse, No happy ending, Implied mpreg. Continuation B


Okay, So I Kinda made Spock a giant Dick. This is not my usual happy ending story.

* * *

It took Joey three months, two weeks, four days, thirty six minutes, and twelve seconds to forgive Spock for leaving them, of course Spock being his superior officer didn't help much.

* * *

It took seven years, four months, one week, two days, nine hours, and six minutes for Mom to forgive Mr. Spock and go on a date with him, however it only took two mugs of Romulan ale to get him into bed with him.

* * *

Eight months, three days, four hours, twelve minutes, and fifteen seconds later and Joey was holding his baby sister Amanda Yana Kirk.

* * *

Joey was twenty four years, six months, three days, and nine hours old before he met his grandfather and uncle, he was too nervous to remember that Uncle S'lek had been Vulcan so he was well versed in the language and customs. Some days Joey wondered how Mom knew the Vulcan. Joey greeted his grandfather and uncle, forgetting about Uncle S'lek for the moment.

* * *

"George." Spock said.

"Don't call me that," Joey scowled.

"Jim named you George, did he not?" Spock asked.

"Yeah, but only one person can call me George, and you are not him." Joey said, pointedly.

Spock frowned but continued his thought.

"Jim informed me that you were gifted in languages."

Joey nodded. "But Uhura is the Communications officer."

"Yes, she is also off duty."

"Fine." Joey sighed. "Hand it over." Joey held out a hand for the padd. "Hmmm. You know this is a Tarsusian dialect."

"Can you translate it?"

"No, Tarsusian Dialects aren't taught anymore, not since the Tarsus IV Incident, those that learned it kept it to themselves and all transmissions from that period remain un-translated because of it. Uhura doesn't even know it. Sorry." Joey handed the padd back.

"So, you know of no one that could translate it?"

"Well, Uncle S'lek could have, he was always writing letters to Uncle Joey, always used that language too, it's why I recognize it, but he's been dead for a long time."

"S'lek is a Vulcan name."

Joey raised an eyebrow as if to say 'No Shit, Sherlock.'

"Yeah, Uncle S'lek was Vulcan, Mom never told me what Uncle Joey was, or how they met." Joey shrugged and walked away.

* * *

_It was kind of scary how similar they were, their hair cut, the green blood, every thing but those damn blue eyes that were so Jim._

_Bones often watched his friend's, were they still friends, he didn't know, child. How could he ever have thought that Jim would leave them for no good reason, he'd seen enough of the clues to know how much Winona Kirk had failed her youngest son. _

_Now he had failed Jim, he hadn't even thought to ask why Jim had left, hadn't contacted him after he was gone. _

_Leonard poured himself a glass of Bourbon and drowned his guilt and sorrows, out of sight out of mind, Goddamnit, he was suppose to be the kid's best friend, the kid had stuck by him, hadn't he, through all the steps, denial, anger, depression, then the drunken acceptance, he didn't deserve to be the kid's Bones._

"_Oh, Jim, I'm a horrible friend, and the rest of us aren't much better." Leonard muttered as he passed out._

* * *

Joey looked at the CMO, he then carefully lifted the man and lay him on a biobed before leaving MedBay, Mom would have been upset with him had he left the man to lie in his own sick, that didn't mean he was going to forgive the man for what he'd done to Mom.

Mom was way too forgiving, these people had left him behind, hadn't even given him a second thought, he couldn't forgive them for breaking his Mother's heart. Aunt Nyota was different, she'd called every weekend, every birthday had seen star covered packages, and every holiday had gotten an exotic new language to learn.

And after Spock had tricked Mom into bed with him again he couldn't forgive him, he hadn't seen Mom while he'd been pregnant with Andy, hadn't seen the dark circles, hadn't heard how rough his voice had been from morning sickness, and he hadn't seen that Mom had dropped nearly twenty pounds since they'd last seen him. No, he couldn't forgive that man for what he'd put his mother through.

* * *

_Scotty scowled at the engines then took a swig of his home brew, the Enterprise just hadn't been the same since Captain Kirk had resigned, the still had been banned and hidden better, but he missed Jimmy Boy wandering around the engines fixing things, missed playing poker with him and losing half his brew to the kid because damn did that boy know how to play. He missed the bets too, the only one still running was how long it took McCoy and Chapel to get together, and bloody hell, the kid had bet never so he was winning damnit._

* * *

_Checkov curled alone on his bed, sure he was old enough to date, but it didn't seen right without Jim smiling at them in approval, indulgence, he couldn't remember any more. The ship seemed empty without Jim's bright sunny laughter filling it up, it always seemed to echo off the walls when they needed to hear it most. _

_Over the years he had thought about comming Jim but the courage to dial the whole number never came, the farthest he'd gotten was the third digit then he would freeze. He missed the advice, the jokes, the math problems, it had almost been like having an older brother, he missed Jim._

* * *

_Sulu pushed himself through the drill for what had to be the thousandth time. Jim used to practice with him. Now he was always alone. Jim would sometime help in the labs too, showing the knowledge that had helped him complete the Command track in three years._

_How could any of them believe that Jim 'there's no such thing as a no win' Kirk had abandoned them, had given up on them, the Enterprise, himself without a perfectly good reason. _

_Forcing the tiredness down Sulu forced himself through the drill again._

* * *

_**The Enterprise creaked and groaned in the silence, silence that had once been filled with boisterous laughter and bright smiles, idiotic jokes and stories of a wild, dangerous, adventurous youth.**_

* * *

_**So much for their epic, life defining friendship, it had defined their life alright, Jim had given Spock his all, friendship, love, and Spock , ever the scientist couldn't just accept it, he had tried to dissect it. And so in a grave built of Jim's love, blood, tears, and prayers laid the tattered remnants of what should have been, could have been, would have been. But After all Vulcans have no emotions.**_

* * *

A/N Err, so this is so much darker than I intended. Jim's not dead, he just ended all ties to the Enterprise aside from Uhura. One of my reviewers thought I was too forgiving to Spock, and honestly how many of you can see Jim never forgiving them, so I had Joey hold the Grudge. And I ran out of Ideas for joey so there's a bit of insight on the others besides Uhura and Spock, because Uhura is awesome and for this fic who cares about Spock. I do like him, he's just the bad guy in this fic, Sorry if you wanted him to earn Jim's and Joey's forgivness, not this time.


End file.
